The Psychic and the Tea Maker
by VanillaTea
Summary: /A collection of drabbles based on roleplays from Tumblr between Alfred F Jones, a psychic, and Arthur Kirkland, tea shoppe owner. Drabbles range from fluff to angst, though smut is unlikely.
1. April 23rd

Music often helped to drown out sorrow. Arthur had run the radio dry this week, battery after battery. It didn't help. Neither did the countless books and mugs half full of cold tea that were strewn around the room. A suitcase lay half packed on the bed. Next to it, various files and documents; certificates of graduation, letters of absence and a few brightly coloured envelopes that had yet to be opened. Dim evening light shone into the room from the crack in THR curtains, reflecting of Tue Brit's reading glasses. He had been reading the same page for around ten minutes, his mind to busy with the swarm of thoughts to care. A cheer from downstairs could be heard, as well as laughter and music.

_That was it._

Arthur threw the book down into the floor, watching it skid over into the corner and knock over into an old mug, cracking it in two. He grabbed the few documents on the bed, throwing them into the suitcase carelessly. As he picked up the envelopes, the Brit hesitated before ripping them in half and letting the pieces fall onto the floor like confetti. He made his way out of the room, downstairs and past the front room where the celebrations were taking place. He noticed his father and brothers stand, calling his name as Arthur made his way to the door.

_Kirkland.  
_  
It was a name he no longer cared for. Nothing more than an insult, an name you'd use to summon a mongrel. He didn't look back, despite the calls and insults his brothers yelled. Coward, outcast, runt. When had they called him any different? When had he not woken up each day to an insult and attack? It was demeaning, wrong. Arthur just needed to get away from the liars and scum he had the unfortunate pleasure of being attracted to. Too long he had been ignored, beaten down and left behind. He turned his back on his previous home, turning on his shadow. The Brit didn't know what he was doing, where he was going. He barely knew who he was, but he didn't care. Only one thing kept echoing through his head as he left his life behind.

_Happy Birthday._

**/Hello again. Anyway, just a little bit into Arthur's past and why he left home. I did this to answer questions and now I realise I just made more...**  
**Anyway, I don't own Arthur Kirkland in anyway. All credit to Himapapa. However, this writing is mine, as is the overall story plot.**


	2. Good Morning Love

_'Hey hey hey, good morning world, and you're listening to Capital radio, home of the non-stop hits. We got this week's top ten up next top wake all you sleepy heads up, so tune in!'_

Arthur groaned softly, the annoying voice from the radio broadcast waking him up. What time was it? What day? Did it matter? The dawn light was streaming through the half closed curtains, giving everything a soft glow, and the faint sound of birdsong could be heard echoing throughout the small town outside. The Brit arched his back slightly in a stretch, feeling the form of the man next to him against his spine. He turned slowly, bring his arms up to rest on his partner's chest. He was still asleep, which was unusual. Usually, Alfred would be awake and going through his morning routine by now. Not that it bothered Arthur. It gave him a few more peaceful moments with the man he adored. A soft smile graced the Brit's lips as he admired what he had been blessed with. A hand ran itself through the messy golden locks, going down to trace light, delicate shapes on the man's cheek. His thumb then trailed down to those welcoming lips of his as Arthur leaned in to give them a sweet kiss, the American beginning to stir next to him, returning the kiss. He felt Alfred wrap an arm around his waist, pulling him closer in a lazy hug as Arthur broke away from the kiss. His own green eyes met the blue ones of his lover, still with that playful gleam despite the man having just woke up, and that small, lazy grin was returned. Though no words were said, the gaze was enough to share their daily thoughts.

_I thought waking up meant the dream had ended, but it's never like that with you._

/I don't own the initial characters in anyway. They belong to Himapapa.  
However, I do own the writing and plot.  
Special thanks to Tabi for being a brill Alfred 3


	3. The Meeting

It had taken time, but Arthur had finally gotten Alfred and Li in the same room in a long arranged meeting. Though it wasn't necessarily going well. After making the tea and getting through the basic chit chat, the two guests had fallen into a frosty silence, obviously feeling some sort of possessive-ness over the Brit. He let out a soft sigh, taking another sip of tea before placing the empty cup down on the coffee table. 'Are you two just going to sit in silence? You were the one so insistant to meet her, Alfred.' 'Yeah Alfred,' Li snapped slighty, her frown twitching into a smirk,'Why were you so desperate to meet me?.' The American opposite her snorted, leaning back in his seat and wrapping an arm around Arthur.' Oh no reason. I just wanted to meet the girl trying to get with my boyfriend.' He stressed the word boyfriend, as if it was more a a title than an affectionate name. Arthur rolled his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. 'Alfred, she's not trying to get with me. She's just a good friend, we've been through this.' Li let the smirk grow as she placed her teacup delicately down on the coffee table, crossing her legs and leaning forward. 'Sim, I'm just a friend. Though I'm yet to see anything that proves your status as a boyfriend. You haven't even kisses him once!' she challenged, a playful tone to her voice. Arthur let out a slight groan, shaking his head. 'Li please, this isn't necessa-.' He was cut off by Alfred grabbing his face and kissing him in a near possessive manner. The Brit let out a squeak of surprise, pink spreading throughout his cheeks. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Li's smirk turn into one of jealousy as she stood up and walked over to the kissing pair, pulling them apart. 'You call that a kiss? Pur-lease, I can do better in my sleep! This is how you kiss!' Without further ado, she too grabbed Arthur's face and captured him in a kiss, softly nibbling his bottom lip. Arthur was quicker to react to this, pulling away and falling back into Alfred's lap. He looked up to see an expression of anger on his partner's face, and Arthur knew that the trouble had only just started. This was going to be a long meet…

* * *

It had taken time, patience, energy and many battlesof possession before Arthur had stopped the duo from fighting. He sat them next to each other and stood in front of them both, scowling down at them in the way a teacher would scold his students. He shot both of them a glare, causing the two of them to lower their heads in shame. 'Now you two, listen to me. I am not a possession you can fight over. Now Li, I love you dearly. You are a close friend of mine who I can trust with anything. But that doesn't mean you need to show Alfred what to do in order to be a perfect boyfriend, as he already is.' Li looked up sheepishly, giving a soft sigh before nodding. 'Sim. I just want what's best for you, that's all Artie…' Arthur smiled and nodded before turning his attention to Alfred. 'Now, I know you love me, and you don't want me to suddenly leave you or be lured by sirens. You're protective, but you dont need to smother me. Trust me Al, I'm not going to leave you. You're stuck with me, ok? That isn't going to change!' He gave the American a warm, sincere. smile, receiving an apologetic one in return. 'I'm sorry, babe. I just can't help it…I don't want to be a poor boyfriend, or be shown different by her.' He gave a shrug, admitting defeat for now. Arthur gave a triumphant sigh, happy they'd gotten over the hurdle. He leaned over, giving both a thankful kiss in the cheek. He knew this feud wasn't over yet, but he had made a start in fixing it.

**/Ah, a new face. This is Li Mei Fung, the representation of Macau, and Arthur's best friend. However, she also has a crush on Arthur, and Alfred dislikes her because of her attachment. Anyway, it's love triangle and a half, innit?  
I don't own Alfred or Arthur. They're Himapapa's  
Macau belongs to Porto-del-lotus  
The story and plot are mine**


	4. Possibly, Probably

Arthur loved Alfred, and Alfred loved Arthur.

Maybe.

Possibly.

_Probably_.

The thing was, Alfred didn't really have enough experience to even know what love was. And technically, Arthur didn't either, though Alfred supposed after reading so many romance novels, one would get an idea of what it felt like and could apply it to real life.

Alfred knew Arthur didn't mind him not saying "I love you" back. If Arthur's words weren't reassuring, well, his mind certainly was…but he felt guilty not saying it back, like he wasn't doing enough, or that Arthur would soon tire of him if Alfred didn't stop being such a pansy and start loving him.

He thought he loved him, he really did.

Maybe.

Possibly.

Probably.

But how could one tell? There was no manual, no instruction book, no wisdom handed down that gave the exact moment in a relationship where you started to love someone. He had cuddly moments, kisses, and sex to go by, and certainly, all of that was_ loving_, but it didn't mean he was in_ love_. Or maybe he was, but again, he just didn't know how to identify such an emotion.

Arthur was kind, exciting, and cuddly, all the things Alfred was attracted to. He made him laugh, made him happy just by making him a cup of tea or pecking him on the cheek, always knew how to cheer him up, and was one of the few people Alfred showed his more serious side. He even got a little nervous every time Arthur came over or called him, like a boy who wanted to impress his crush.

All the books, movies, and poems said that was love, that was romance. But what if Alfred was just fooling himself? Was he just over-thinking? For all of Alfred's daring endeavors, love was certainly not among them, since he couldn't even muster up an "I love you" to his boyfriend.

Alfred decided, while mulling all this over one night, that he would let go of all his over-thinking and worries. He loved Arthur.

Maybe.

Possibly.

Probably.

**/Now this isn't mine. This was written from Alfred's point of view by .com. So all credit to them. (IluTabiBaby3)  
I don't own the initial characters. They belong to Himapapa  
I don't own this writing or story in particular, but I do own this collection of writing.**


End file.
